Días de Abril
by ClownDoll
Summary: Es abril, las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire y las clases dan inicio... Es curioso que este mes sea tan importante para mí, pero luego recuerdo que fue un día de abril que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo:su voz, sus ojos sinceros, su sonrisa, aquella que generó ese sentimiento tan fuerte y doloroso pero que nunca me arrepentiré de haber sentido...Lo siento, te amo.
1. Día 1

Saludos a todos los que pasan por esta página. Aquí una historia que escribí hace un tiempo atrás. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad….de ante mano, muchas gracias.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 1_

 _Es abril, y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire. Hoy inicio la secundaria en Seishun Gakuen._

 _Los alumnos nuevos se ven muy alegres. La mayoría encontrándose con amigos de primaria, pero yo no encuentro a nadie; me siento un poco solo._

 _Después de confirmar mi sala, me dirijo a la ceremonia de apertura. Una hora después salgo del gimnasio y observo las flores en el aire. Todo luce tranquilo, cierro los ojos por un momento y me siento en paz._

 _Desconozco cuánto tiempo permanecí así, pero de repente escucho una voz… esa voz… suave, dulce y chillona. Abro los ojos y lo veo, él me mira con curiosidad; pero luego su expresión cambia por una más divertida._

 _Me sonrojo por la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendido así, pero él me dedica una sonrisa y me tranquilizo. Me dice que las clases están por comenzar, antes de empezar a caminar._

 _Lo sigo con la mirada y un pétalo cae sobre mi nariz, al momento en que pregunto su nombre. Él me mira y sonríe nuevamente, se acerca y me quita el pétalo del rostro mientras me dice su nombre._

…

 _Inicia el tercer periodo de clases y miro por la ventana con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia: No esperaba que fuésemos compañeros de curso, y mucho menos esperaba sentarme al lado suyo. Pero no me arrepiento, su excesivo entusiasmo llega a ser contagioso._

 _Lo miro desde mi puesto, él conversa felizmente con todos los miembros del curso. Estando en el último puesto, puedo apreciar todo el salón, sobre todo a este pequeño y alegre chico. Cada detalle suyo me atrae y llama mi atención; su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules, su voz chillona, su sonrisa… Recuerdo aquella que me dedicó hace un par de horas y siento el estómago apretado._

 _Al receso salgo de la sala para tomar un poco de aire. Estando en la azotea puedo ver los alrededores. Es cuando veo las canchas de tenis._

 _Algunos titulares entrenaban mientras eran observados por algunos pocos presentes. Imagino que hacían eso para llamar la atención de los nuevos estudiantes y reclutar nuevos miembros._

 _Vuelvo al salón y no lo veo ahí. Me siento aburrido, no tengo con quien hablar. Me pongo a mirar por la ventana, hasta que siento la puerta abrirse. Ignoro quien fue, no quise darle importancia._

 _Una barra de chocolate cae sobre mi mesa. La miro sorprendido y luego miro a la persona frente a mí. Tomo el chocolate y se lo acerco, pero él me dedica una sonrisa y me dice que es un regalo ''¿Por qué?'' le pregunto y él simplementeme dice ''un chocolate puede endulzar y alegrar tu día''. Me sorprendí con esas palabras ¿Acaso había notado como me sentía? Se sienta a mi lado y empieza a comer otras golosinas que había traído. Suspiro un poco resignado y sonrío. Abro el envoltorio, pero no quiero comer…es el primer regalo que me hace y no quiero que se pierda tan fugazmente._

 _Ese día iniciamos nuestra amistad._

…

 _El no lo sabe, pero ese envoltorio lo conservé, sin saber que duraría años guardado entre las páginas de este diario._

…

Bueno, aún quedan más capítulos que iré subiendo….Quien escribe esta historia, en primera persona es Fuji, narrando sus primeros días; desde que entró a Seigaku…


	2. Día 2

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 2_

 _Es abril, y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire. Hoy empieza mi segundo año en Seishun Gakuen._

 _Me dirijo a los paneles para confirmar mi sala y es cuando lo veo. Un poco más alto y el cabello más largo y ordenado. La tirita de papel que acostumbraba llevar en el tabique nasal, ahora lo llevaba sobre su mejilla derecha. En fin, lucía diferente a cuando lo conocí, pero la sonrisa que me brinda ahora, mientras corre hacia mí, me confirma que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre._

 _Salta sobre mí para decir, lleno de entusiasmo, que seriamos compañeros nuevamente. Le sonreí en respuesta y le dije que siguiéramos llevándonos bien, así como había sido el año pasado. El respondió igual._

…

 _Las clases terminan y nos vamos a las canchas de tenis. Hace un año nos unimos al club, y este año ya podríamos participar en los partidos por el ranking mensual._

 _Nos encontramos con los que se unieron con nosotros el año pasado. Inui dice que son altas las posibilidades de que todos clasifiquemos y Tezuka insiste en que no bajemos la guardia._

 _La conversación sigue, pero no presto atención. Estoy atento a la conversación que se está llevando a cabo en otro lado. Ahí está él, hablando felizmente con su compañero de dobles. Me siento celoso: es el único lugar que no puedo ocupar y que él comparte con alguien más. Ese año serían conocidos como la pareja de oro de Seigaku._

 _Después de terminar la conversación en la que ''estuve presente'', nos formamos para recibir a los titulares que quedaban, así como el nuevo capitán electo, quien nos informó que los partidos por el ranking empezarían en dos semanas más._

 _Las prácticas empezaron inmediatamente. Como aún no se incorporaban nuevos alumnos al club, nos vimos obligados a recoger pelotas cuando no estábamos practicando. Pero él no le dio importancia y se puso a recoger las pelotas, haciendo sus ya conocidas acrobacias. Un alumno de tercero estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero la entrenadora Ryuzaki insistió en que lo dejaran seguir haciendo sus movimientos, considerando que estaba llamando la atención de algunos alumnos de primer año, que se amontonaron alrededor de las canchas. Eso serviría para atraer nuevos miembros._

 _Dentro de los días que siguieron llegaron nuevos miembros interesados en formar parte del club. Entre ellos hay dos que me llaman la atención; apenas se conocieron, iniciaron una rivalidad que nadie se imaginó. Pienso que esos dos serán grandes amigos a futuro._

 _Llegó el día en que iniciaban los partidos por el ranking. Tengo esperanzas en que los 6 pasaremos la prueba que se nos ha impuesto y nos volveremos titulares._

 _Me dirijo a los paneles para ver en qué bloque estoy, y contra quiénes me voy a enfrentar. Mi corazón da un brinco… tendremos que enfrentarnos._

 _Tengo sentimientos encontrados: una parte de mí quiere jugar contra él, pero a la vez tengo miedo de eliminarlo y no permitirle ser titular._

 _Escucho una voz chillona hablándome, y lo veo a mi lado. Observa los paneles con curiosidad, mientras hablaba en voz alta; diciendo quiénes se enfrentarán, hasta que llegó a nuestro bloque y quedó en silencio. Me siento nervioso, no sé qué pensará; si tendrá tanto miedo como yo. Lo miro y él me dedica una sonrisa, mientras me dice que; sin importar lo que ocurra, diéramos lo mejor de nosotros mismos…_

… _Pero el encuentro entre nosotros nunca llegó: sufrió una lesión mientras jugaba contra un alumno de tercero. Si bien ganó, el esguince que tenía en su dedo anular y meñique derecho no le permitirían seguir jugando. Me siento molesto; no quise ser el primero del bloque de esa forma; pero él me insiste que en cualquier otro momento nos podríamos enfrentar._

…

 _Mepregunto qué tan ciertas serían sus palabras, pero fue lo que me dio un poco más de valor para entrenar más y fortalecerme, mientras esperaba el día de ese encuentro._

…

Saludos a todos lo que pasan por aquí. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Dentro de poco iré subiendo los otros capítulos…

Sigan siempre hacia adelante.


	3. Día 3

Saludos a todos quienes pasan por aquí. Ya vamos por el tercer día, poco a poco todo va tomando forma.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 3_

 _Es abril y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire. Hoy empieza mi tercer año en Seishun Gakuen._

 _Nuevamente somos compañeros de salón, lo cual me alegra bastante. Terminada la ceremonia de apertura, lo busco con la mirada; y lo encuentro cerca de la entrada del colegio hablando con su compañero de dobles. Me siento un poco triste: desde el año pasado la cercanía con su compañero ha aumentado, mientras yo lo siento más lejano._

 _Lo veo despedirse antes de entrar, quiero ocultarme, pero él me descubre antes que pueda hacer un movimiento. Me sonríe diciendo que seremos compañeros otra vez. Le sonrío y le digo que entremos antes que se nos haga tarde._

…

 _Terminan las clases y empiezan las prácticas. Ese año Tezuka sería el capitán y sería acompañado por Oishi como sub-capitán._

 _Me alegro por eso: Tezuka será un excelente capitán, y el que Oishi sea el sub-capitán, lo alejaría un poco más; y así podría recuperar un lugar cerca de él._

 _Dos semanas después inician los partidos por el ranking mensual. No pude enfrentarme a él después de todo. Pero supongo que es mejor así, ya habrá otra oportunidad._

 _Los días pasan y vuelvo a ser el primero de mi bloque, pero no le doy mucha importancia. Él termina siendo el segundo de su bloque, lo cual le permite seguir siendo titular._

 _La novedad del torneo fue ver a un alumno de primer año ganando el primer lugar en su bloque, mientras veíamos a Inui dejar su puesto de titular. Pienso que ese chico de primer año nos ayudará a llegar al torneo nacional, sin querer desmerecer a los demás miembros del equipo, claro._

…

 _Comienzan los primeros campeonatos, y nuestro rendimiento parecer ser tan bueno o mejor que el de los demás equipos. Pero esta vez pienso igual que Tezuka, no debemos bajar la guarda; demos lo mejor._

…

 _Los meses pasan y llegamos al torneo nacional, y para nuestra suerte; Tezuka volvió de Kyushu con su brazo totalmente curado._

 _Inician los partidos y nos corresponde empezar contra Higa de Okinawa. Ya van dos victorias y ahora empezarán los ''Individuales 2''._

 _Lo busco y lo veo sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados, parece dormido. Me acerco sigilosamente y lo observo, pero no duerme; está simplemente tratando de guardar la calma._

 _Le pregunto cómo se siente, pero él no me responde, lo veo más serio de lo normal. Me preocupa, desde que se anunció que su compañero de dobles no podría participar por culpa de una lesión, sus ánimos bajaron considerablemente._

 _Suspira y se pone de pie, la hora de empezar el encuentro de ''Individuales 2'' había llegado. Lo sigo en silencio, entendiendo que en este momento no hay nada que pueda decirle para mejorar sus ánimos. Pero antes de entrar a la cancha me dice que, sin importar que, daría lo mejor para no perder. Simplemente le asiento con la cabeza antes que siga su camino._

…

 _Ya en cuartos de final, nos corresponde enfrentarnos a Hyotei. Los encuentros están bien reñidos. Ya van dos victorias y una derrota, y ahora corresponde el encuentro de ''Dobles 1'': La pareja de oro de Seigaku, nuevamente reunida, aparece en escena._

 _Lo veo jugando feliz, pero el partido contra Ootori y Shishido se ve difícil, y parece que la están pasando muy mal; pero de forma repentina, se abre paso a un milagro._

…

 _Dicen que la Sincronización entre compañeros de dobles se da de forma repentina, cuando parece que no hay forma de vencer. Un método desesperado, pero efectivo. Pero la sincronización fue más allá de la cancha de tenis. Los sentimientos de este pelirrojo se hicieron evidentes, cuando prefirió perder un encuentro en lugar de perder a su compañero… Suspiro con tristeza: Me di cuenta que había perdido contra Oishi._

 _Espero que el tiempo me haga pensar lo contrario._

…

Bueno como pueden ver, cada día representa un nuevo año en la vida de Fuji, un año donde comparte con esa persona especial para él, imagino que ya lo saben, jeje.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Día 4

Saludos a todos quienes pasan por aquí. Ya vamos por el cuarto día, y ya va quedando menos…

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 4_

 _Es abril y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire. Ya terminamos la secundaria y hoy inicia nuestro primer año de preparatoria, igualmente en Seishun Gakuen._

 _Verifico mi sala en los paneles y sonrío, somos compañeros nuevamente. Miro hacia la entrada y lo veo acercarse. Algunos pétalos caen sobre su cabello y escucho a unas chicas gritando para sí mismas lo atractivo que se había vuelto durante el último tiempo. Me molesta escucharlas decir eso, pero no las culpo, de verdad él se ha vuelto más apuesto._

 _Pienso que no ha cambiado mucho desde marzo, pero lo veo distinto; algo le falta: la sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo y que le gustaba brindar a los demás._

 _¿Será que él se llevó tu sonrisa cuando decidió irse a otra preparatoria? Creo que así fue._

 _Llega a mi lado y me saluda. Le digo que seremos compañeros nuevamente y él me sonríe; pero no es la típica sonrisa cálida que me brindaba siempre, esta lucía más nostálgica._

 _Dice que entremos antes que se nos haga tarde, antes de empezar a caminar. Lo sigo en silencio, al verlo por detrás noto su espalda más amplia y lo noto más alto._

 _¿De verdad cambió en estas semanas que no nos vimos? No, no era eso. Simplemente era que no quería quitar de mi cabeza, la imagen de aquel alegre niño que conocí hace 3 años. No me resignaba a la idea de que ambos estábamos creciendo._

 _Tengo miedo que llegue el día en que dejemos de ser compañeros y debamos decirnos simplemente ''Adiós''._

 _Ese año no entró al club de tenis. Dijo que no podía jugar bien sin Oishi y que, aunque sea bueno jugando en individuales; no le gustaba jugar solo. Ese lugar, nadie más que él podría ocuparlo._

 _Al no estar él ahí, no sentía la misma motivación que antes, por formar parte del club de tenis; por lo que decidí no ingresar y buscar otra actividad que hacer. Terminé por unirme al club de fotografía, mientras él fue invitado a formar parte del club de economía doméstica. La distancia entre nosotros aumenta nuevamente._

 _Pasan los meses y me doy cuenta que las actividades del club no son tan aburridas y los proyectos en los que trabajo con mis compañeros son interesantes._

 _Por otro lado, aún puedo verlo en clases; pero ya no luce tan distraído como al inicio de clases. Al parecer quiere mejorar su rendimiento y poder dar las pruebas de admisión para ingresar a la universidad, aunque aún no tuviera claro qué quería estudiar; pero solo quería entrar. No dijo razones, pero para mí son obvias. No importa que no esté él aquí, de igual forma logra influenciar en las acciones de este chico._

…

 _El tiempo vuela rápido y diciembre se hace presente con la primera nevada._

 _Las fotografías que pude tomar ese día las considero un recuerdo muy importante. Pues ese día las cosas comenzaron a tomar un giro que no esperaba, o mejor dicho, no quería verlo llegar._

 _Salí de clases y saqué la cámara para tomar las fotografías de la primera nevada del invierno. Es cuando lo veo a través del lente. Está un poco apartado de la entrada, junto a una chica. Ella habla con él tímidamente, mientras él pone atención a sus palabras: Una declaración de amor a este chico fue el comienzo de todo._

 _Veo que comienza a hablar, mientras hace una reverencia; luego veo a la chica salir corriendo. No necesitaba que alguien me explicara lo que había pasado, era un hecho que él la había rechazado._

 _Al día siguiente le comento lo que vi el día anterior, con intención de molestarlo un momento; pero lo veo bajar la cabeza. Trato de buscar su mirada, tiene las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras la tristeza se refleja en sus ojos. Me sorprendo, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en él: había rechazado a esa chica porque ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. Ante esa confesión tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado hay esperanza y por el otro hay duda._

 _Pero tanto la duda como la esperanza se esfumarían, dando paso a la tristeza, cuando él me confesara que se había enamorado de aquel que fue su compañero de dobles. Lo veo confundido, y es cuando decido apoyarlo y lo invito a que exprese sus sentimientos ante esa persona._

…

 _En febrero del año siguiente tuvo el valor de confesarse, pero un rechazo lleno de desprecio, rompió su corazón. Me siento un poco arrepentido de haberle dicho que se confesara. Trato de animarlo… espero que las cosas mejoren pronto._

….

A aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco que dediquen unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, la cual avanza hacia el final….Sólo quedan 3 días más.


	5. Día 5

Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí. Aquí vamos ya en el quinto día de esta historia.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 5_

 _Es abril y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire. Hoy inicia nuestro segundo año de preparatoria en Seishun Gakuen._

 _Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su rechazo, pero después de las vacaciones lo veo un poco más repuesto._

 _Ambos vamos a verificar sala y lo veo sonreír cuando nota que volveremos a ser compañeros. También le sonrío en respuesta; después de eso nos vamos a la sala de clases._

 _Dos días después inician las actividades del club. El presidente del club nos envía a fotografiar a los otros clubes en acción, y las mejores fotos serían publicadas tanto en el mural como en la página web del colegio. Después de sortear las tareas, cada quien se va a cumplir su misión. A mí me corresponde el club de ajedrez, lo cual no me molesta; aunque asumo que me habría gustado estar trabajando con los del club de economía doméstica._

 _Me presento con el presidente del club de ajedrez, quien me invita a pasar, para que vea la sala en la que entrenaban. El salón no era muy grande, pero contaba con asientos cómodos para poder pasar un buen rato jugando. Algunas mesas venían con el tablero incluido, y también contaban con tableros portátiles, hechos de madera de una excelente calidad. En las paredes se podían apreciar afiches con información sobre el ajedrez, algunos movimientos y también afiches con un poco de historia, donde se relataban jugadas que dejaron un recuerdo en la historia del ajedrez. En un rincón se podía apreciar una pizarra negra (a tiza) con un bello marco de roble, y en la esquina contraria un mueble del mismo material donde guardaban los tableros y otros elementos. Desde mi punto de vista, es un lugar acogedor y familiar. Tomo las fotografías y me preocupo de revelarlas el mismo día y al día siguiente se las presento a los del club de ajedrez, quienes parecen conformes; pues las fotos los hacen ver como una familia y la sala luce incluso más acogedora de lo que ya es. Feliz con los comentarios, presento las fotos en el club y mis compañeros aseguran que son perfectas; el presidente me felicita por mi buen trabajo._

…

 _A la semana después veo las fotos publicadas en el mural. Son fotos hermosas en verdad, todos hicimos un gran trabajo._

 _Es cuando veo las fotos del club de economía doméstica. Son buenas fotos y todos ahí lucen muy alegres, y parecen muy buenos amigos compartiendo su amor por la cocina._

 _En medio de las fotos, logro encontrar una donde él aparece decorando un pastel, con una expresión de total concentración. Me causa un poco de gracia ver lo concentrado que estaba y sin notar que tenía rastros de crema en el rostro._

 _De repente escucho su voz hablándome. Dice que las fotos son hermosas, pero que le gustaron las fotos que yo había tomado; y yo le confieso que me habría gustado tomar las fotos de su club, a lo que solo me responde con una risita. Extrañaba verlo reír para mí, pues para ese entonces; ya había asumido que me había enamorado de él._

 _Pasan los días y abril está por terminar. Lo veo un poco inquieto, pero no me sorprende: el cumpleaños de Oishi se acerca, y sin importar que él lo hubiera rechazado, aun así quería ir a saludarlo por su cumpleaños. Un poco resignado, acepto acompañarlo a comprarle un obsequio. Finalmente opta por un libro de medicina básica._

…

 _Es 30 de abril. Las clases terminan y él sale rápidamente, en dirección a la preparatoria donde Oishi estudia. Suspiro un poco molesto, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. Ese día me disculpo con el presidente, pero no me puedo quedar; la duda me invade, en el fondo quiero saber qué resultará de esa visita._

 _Camino hacia la preparatoria, pero no alcanzo a llegar y lo veo caminando; viene lentamente, sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda con la otra mano y la mirada fija en el suelo. Lo llamo y él despierta de su trance. Le pregunto qué ocurre y él no se atreve a responder. Tomo su mano izquierda y puedo ver su muñeca enrojecida ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Qué se había atrevido a hacerte? …_

 _Veo una lágrima caer sobre mi mano y lo veo llorando en silencio. Se me parte el corazón verlo así. Lo abrazo y lo dejo llorar, sin decir nada; sé que no hay nada que pueda decir en este momento como para hacerlo sentir mejor._

 _Veo a Oishi a la distancia. Lo veo con una expresión de sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba encontrarme aquí._

 _Pienso que si no hubiera estado abrazándolo en este momento, me habría lanzado contra Oishi para hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho. Pero no, mi prioridad en este momento solo era él, quien se recargaba contra mi hombro para llorar._

 _Por un momento se separa de mí y busco su mirada mientras le quito las lágrimas con mis manos. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y nos miramos fijamente._

 _Abrió la boca, pero no presté atención a lo que trató de decirme. Mis sentimientos estallaron ese día, y no pude retenerlos más después de haber compartido esa mirada. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, lo acerco a mí y lo beso por unos segundos. Él me mira con sorpresa, y le digo directamente que lo amaba demasiado y ya no era capaz de retenerlo más tiempo. Él baja la mirada, y siento miedo a su rechazo; pero luego me mira fijamente y me dice ''¿Puedes ayudarme a olvidar?''_

 _Después de lo que había pasado ese día con Oishi, seguramente pensó en dejarlo ir y seguir adelante._

 _Lo veo fijamente y asiento ante su pregunta, antes de acercarme nuevamente. Él cierra los ojos, permitiendo que vuelva a besarlo. Cuando nos separamos, veo que Oishi ya no está ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó observándonos? Pero no era un tema relevante para mí, nunca más lo sería; al menos eso pensaba por ahora._

…

 _Entro en mi dormitorio y lo veo sentado sobre mi cama. Me acerco y me arrodillo frente a él, tomo su mano y comienzo a vendar su muñeca lastimada. Cuando termino busco su mirada, él mi mira fijamente; atento a mis movimientos. Le acaricio el rostro y él se entrega a esa caricia. Parecía más frágil que de costumbre._

 _Dejo el botiquín sobre el escritorio y me acerco a él, él me mira fijamente y yo me inclino buscando su boca, y él simplemente no opuso resistencia. Fue un beso suave y delicado, que poco a poco aumentó de intensidad. Nos separamos un momento y lo veo sonrojado. Le digo que lo amo y él solo asiente antes que vuelva a besarlo. Siento sus brazos tímidamente acercarse para rodear mi cuello y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y lo aprisiono contra mí… me siento increíblemente bien, es una sensación única; pero el aire se me acaba y debo separarme un poco de él._

 _Verlo respirar agitadamente, mientras sus mejillas arden; despierta en mí el deseo de poseerlo por completo._

 _Lo beso nuevamente y lo miro a los ojos. Me mira tímidamente, pero parecía mirarme del mismo modo en que yo lo miraba en ese momento. Lo miro con duda y él parece notarlo, porque asiente para mí. Entonces tomo un poco de valor y lo beso mientras lo aprisiono contra mí, él me abraza rodeando mi cuello. El beso se intensifica, y poco a poco comienzo a empujarlo contra la cama._

…

 _Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que me había quedado dormido. Miro frente a mí y me encuentro con sus ojos azules. Lo veo sonrojarse cuando se encuentra con mi mirada, pues al parecer llevaba un buen rato observándome y se avergonzaba de haber sido sorprendido. Sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla y él aparta la mirada tímidamente._

 _Me siento inmensamente feliz. La persona que más amaba ponía esas expresiones para mí, y sobre todo después de haber hecho el amor con él. Veo el reloj y noto que falta poco para que den las 8, lo invito a cenar pero él se niega, así que decido acompañarlo a casa. Una vez ahí, le doy un beso rápido antes de irme y él sonríe antes de entrar… Ese fue el día más intenso de toda mi vida, pero definitivamente no dejaba de ser perfecto._

…

 _Los días avanzan más lento que antes, pero no importa, no mientras pueda disfrutar de la compañía del que ahora es mi novio. Estando en clases compartimos miradas cómplices, y después de terminar las actividades de nuestros clubes, volvemos juntos a casa._

 _Pero así como pareciera que las cosas van bien entre nosotros, la mala suerte parece conspirar en nuestra contra; haciendo que Oishi apareciera en nuestro camino en más de una ocasión, lo cual me preocupa._

 _Tengo miedo a creer que aparecerá y se lo llevará de mi lado. Pero él parece percibir mis inquietudes, porque un día, tomó la iniciativa de abrazarme y besarme; y después de hacer el amor, me mira con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, para decirme que me amaba._

 _No pude contener las lágrimas, y pensaba en que no podía haber más felicidad en este mundo que pudiera caber en mi corazón. Había logrado ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de mi amado._

…

 _Quiero pensar que las cosas seguirán así y que estaremos juntos por siempre, pero nada está escrito y desconozco lo que la vida tiene preparado para cada uno de nosotros._

…

Definitivamente nada está escrito en esta vida…

A aquellos que han seguido la historia en silencio, se les agradece de igual forma el que le estén dando una oportunidad a mi trabajo.

Ya solo quedan dos días.


	6. Día 6

Saludos a todos aquellos que pasan por aquí. Bueno, como dije antes; solo quedan 2 días. Sin embargo, se podría decir que la historia concluye en este capítulo y el que sigue es una especie de epílogo.

Espero que aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad hayan podido disfrutar de esta historia, así como yo disfruté al escribirla.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 6_

 _Pasan los meses y llega marzo. Las clases se habían terminado y solo quedaba esperar para empezar nuestro último año de preparatoria en Seishun._

 _Llega el día once y paso a su casa para visitarlo. Ese día pensamos en quedarnos en su casa, a lo que él decide buscar algún juego de mesa o naipes para jugar. Busca dentro de su ropero y removiendo algunas cajas, se ve una raqueta caer al suelo._

 _Con solo verla pude reconocer inmediatamente ese color y esa empuñadura: era la raqueta de Oishi._

 _No sé qué pasó, pero el silencio que nos envolvió en ese momento fue sumamente incómodo. Quiso guardar la raqueta, pero no se atrevía a tocarla; el hecho de pertenecerle a su ex compañero de dobles le pesaba más de lo había querido creer._

 _Me acerco y tomo la raqueta, para volver a guardarla, lo más adentro del ropero, para que no vuelva a caer tan fácilmente. Volteo y veo dolor en su mirada. Entonces la duda se acrecienta ¿Qué sentía realmente al verla? Y me doy cuenta que tengo que tomar valor, de otro modo las cosas entre ellos nunca quedarán claras._

 _Lo tomo de la mano y le digo que iremos a ver a Oishi. Se sorprende ante mi comentario, pero se niega a hacerlo; insistiendo que no quiere verlo otra vez, pero no le doy mayor importancia a su negativa y lo llevo conmigo. Si no lo enfrentamos hoy, nunca lo haríamos._

 _Lo escucho insistir que volvamos a casa. Me detengo para verlo a la cara y noto temor en sus ojos. Quiero saber qué siente en este momento, pero no alcanzo a preguntar._

 _De repente la tierra se remeció. Al comienzo leve, pero a los segundos aumentó la intensidad del movimiento: Esto ya no se trataba de un simple temblor, era un terremoto._

 _Si bien el movimiento no derribó nada y todo parecía estar en pie, el caos que se viviría después sería inevitable._

 _Ahora que quería volver a casa, fue mi contrario quien quiso salir corriendo. No alcancé a detenerlo, pero ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Traté de abrirme paso entre la gente que empezó a salir a las calles, evitando los autos que aparecían en mi camino._

 _Quedaba poco para llegar. Solo faltaba cruzar la esquina y podría ver la casa del ex Seigaku. Pero no alcancé a llegar cuando sentí el ruido de un auto frenando bruscamente, el sonido de un golpe, sumado a un grito lleno de espanto, haciendo que me paralizara al instante: Era Oishi gritando su nombre._

 _Por inercia caminé hasta la esquina y me encontré con la escena que me había imaginado: Oishi de rodillas y, a un lado, su cuerpo inconsciente y con rastros de sangre. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus rojos cabellos y la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza._

 _Estaba claro que él se había cruzado en el camino, evitando que Oishi recibiera el impacto del auto que venía hacia él._

 _Considerando el caos, sería imposible llamar por una ambulancia. El dueño del auto nos llevó al hospital más cercano para que pudiera recibir un tratamiento temprano._

…

 _Los minutos pasaban, pero parecía ser una eternidad; aún sin tener noticias suyas. Pero había mucho ruido dentro de pabellón, lo que me inquietaba más._

 _Fue cuando salió una enfermera, que volvió rápidamente, acompañada por un doctor; ambos con cara de preocupación, lo cual aumentó nuestra angustia._

 _Me puse de pie para preguntar, pero el médico no dijo nada, solo entró rápidamente. Pero al parecer la paciencia de Oishi había llegado a su límite, y trató de ingresar a pabellón para ver por sí mismo qué pasaba._

 _Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y se encontró con dos enfermeras que trataron de detenerlo, diciendo que estaba prohibida la entrada. Lo observo insistir, con evidente angustia, demostrando tanta o más preocupación que yo._

 _Sus súplicas parecen no ser escuchadas y veo que no hay forma de seguir, pero para mi sorpresa, él cae de rodillas al suelo. Inmediatamente me acerco y lo veo estático y con la mirada perdida, parece estar en shock. Pero no, no era eso; observando mejor puedo notar un leve brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que vi en los ojos de ambos cuando jugaron en las nacionales… de alguna forma, Oishi estaba tratando de sincronizarse nuevamente con él, aun cuando estuviera inconsciente._

 _Las enfermeras se acercaron, pero les grito; víctima del nerviosismo, que nadie lo tocara; pues en ese momento, Oishi estaba tratando de traerlo de vuelta, lo cual, muy a mi pesar, lo había convertido en mi única esperanza._

…

 _Los minutos pasan y no hay respuesta, solo el ruido al interior de pabellón, cual parece aumentar. Los escucho cada vez más alterados, ante el hecho de ver que está sufriendo un paro cardiorespiratorio, el cual tratan de manejar. Pero pareciera que, a cada choque eléctrico que le aplicaban, siento que se aleja cada vez más._

 _Entonces observo a Oishi y me sorprendo cuando veo que, aún dentro de su trance, derrama lágrimas incesantes. Fue cuando el miedo me invadió completamente._

 _¿De verdad te estaba perdiendo? No, no por favor; no te vayas así. Prefiero perderte de mil formas, excepto así, ya que es la única forma que me privaría de verte de nuevo._

 _Pero de repente se comenzó a escuchar nuevamente su pulso por medio de los monitores. No sé qué pasó, pero sus signos vitales se recuperaron milagrosamente y la intervención pudo seguir sin más inconvenientes._

 _Miro a Oishi, que parecía estar volviendo en sí. Pero cuando volvió a la realidad, solo lo vi sonreír hacia donde estaba este pelirrojo siendo operado, mientras decía ''Okaerí''; antes de caer totalmente inconsciente. Lo sostengo y solo puedo decirle gracias, pues lo había traído de vuelta consigo. Entonces llegaron otros funcionarios, que ayudaron a cargar a Oishi y llevarlo a una habitación mientras recuperaba la consciencia._

…

 _La operación había concluido y todo había resultado bien. De forma milagrosa, ya estaba fuera de peligro y solo faltaba ver cómo evolucionaba._

 _Las horas pasan y lo veo despertar. Me pregunta qué había pasado, a lo que me veo en la obligación de explicarle todo de lo cual fui testigo. Él me mira sorprendido y no sabe qué decir._

 _Escucho la puerta abriéndose, para después ver a Oishi entrar; pero solo se queda en la entrada sin saber qué hacer y él lo mira igual; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que mi presencia estaba demás. Salgo de la habitación con la excusa de querer ir a comprar algo para beber, pero solo me quedé fuera; y el silencio que hay aquí es tal, que puedo escuchar su conversación._

 _Ambos, haciendo memoria de lo que había ocurrido dentro de su subconsciente mientras estaban sincronizados: Oishi no solo lo había traído de vuelta, sino que había terminado por asumir los sentimientos que había llegado a desarrollar por él._

 _Lo escucho afligido y totalmente arrepentido de lo cruel que se había comportado con él; pero él le dice que eso ya no importaba, que no siente rencor por lo que había sufrido. Lo escucho tranquilo. Pero después solo hay silencio, el cual me tiene inquieto; quiero saber qué pasa, pero debo respetar su privacidad._

 _Entonces escucho a Oishi repetir el hecho de que lo amaba, siento el corazón oprimido y el miedo que había sentido hace meses volvió a hacerse presente. Pero escucho su voz chillona hablando, pidiendo disculpas, pero que ahora estaba conmigo y no dejaría de lado esta relación para estar con él. Después de eso no escucho nada más, la conversación parece haber terminado; y con el temor de ser descubierto ahí, salgo en busca de alguna máquina expendedora de bebidas para comprar algo._

 _Cuando vengo de vuelta, veo a Oishi saliendo de la habitación; quien me agradece por el tiempo que les di para hablar a solas. Le digo que no se preocupe, pues en el fondo, esperaba que en algún momento esa conversación se llevara a cabo._

 _Me despido de Oishi, antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación; y lo veo mirando por la ventana un poco distraído. Pero cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia, mi mira y me dedica una sonrisa; como si todo estuviera bien, pero de verdad siento lo contrario. Sus ojos no mienten, y en ellos se refleja tristeza._

…

 _Los días pasan y él ya es capaz de sentarse en la cama, pero aún está en observaciones, por lo que no puede ser dado de alta._

 _Falta poco para que llegue abril y las clases empiecen, pero dudo que vuelva antes de que estas den inicio._

 _Un día que fui a visitarlo, lo observo desde la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Está sentado, mirando hacia afuera y luce serio, pero más que serio, intranquilo._

 _Abro la puerta para que note mi presencia y veo que su expresión cambia por una sonrisa, pero su mirada no coincide con su sonrisa. Le pregunto qué le pasa, pero me dice que nada, que solo está aburrido de estar en el hospital._

 _Finjo que le creo, para no volver a tocar el tema. Pero sé que está inquieto después de lo que Oishi le dijo. Parece confundido, y por mucho que no quiera asumirlo, eso lo afecto más de lo que había querido creer._

 _Sé que dijo que seguiría a mi lado, pero no lo veo feliz como antes de que todo esto se rompiera. Porque así lo siento, algo se rompió cuando lo vi sincronizarse después de tantos años, y yo sin poder hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta, más que esperar a que Oishi lo hiciera. Y por mucho que finja que todo está bien, yo sé que no es así._

 _Marzo termina, y de alguna forma esperaba a que llegaran los primeros días de abril, pues tienen mucho significado para mí, por los recuerdos que cargan estos días._

 _Las clases empiezan, pero no asisto a ellas. Dedico esos días a reflexionar. Miro la foto que tengo en mi escritorio, donde ambos parecemos felices, y siento que de verdad fui feliz; y lo digo en pasado porque siento que todo esto ya ha llegado a su fin, aun cuando nadie lo ha anunciado._

 _Pero sé que por mucho que él pueda amarlo, no me dejará; pero esa confusión que tiene me lleva a tomar una decisión._

'' _Estoy seguro que no será lo mejor, pero si al menos puedo recuperar esa sonrisa para ti, valdrá la pena''_

 _Así que, una vez llegué a mi conclusión, y con una decisión ya tomada; solo me resta buscar papel y lápiz. Y después de dedicar una última mirada a esa fotografía frente a mí, dejo que las palabras fluyan por medio de mi mano, en lo que será mi mensaje de despedida._

…

Y bueno, así como Fuji mismo lo dice…Su mensaje de despedida plasmada en una carta es lo que conforma el _Día 7_ , que subiré pronto.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ahora tengo nuevas ideas pensadas para más adelante, ya sea de Prince of Tennis y de Haikyuu!, qué aún están en proceso, plasmándose en el papel.

Que tengan un excelente día y sigan siempre dando lo mejor.


	7. Día 7: La Carta

Saludos a todos aquellos que pasan por aquí. Bueno, ya la historia llega a su fin. Si bien, los capítulos en si no eran tan largos, la idea era ver cómo evolucionaba la historia de esta pareja, así como los sentimientos de Fuji hacia su amado pelirrojo.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 _Días de Abril_

 _(Clow Ivinis Renansky)_

 _Día 7: La Carta_

 _Eiji:_

 _Es abril y veo caer flores de cerezo. El tercer año de preparatoria en Seishun Gakuen ha dado inicio._

 _Es curioso que este mes tenga tanto significado para mí, siendo que es un mes no muy diferente de los otros. Pero después de ver los cerezos, me doy cuenta qué es aquello que lo convierte en el mes más importante para mí._

 _Es porque fue un día de abril, solo un simple día de abril; cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, sin saber que esa simple sonrisa que me brindaste ese primer día de clases, generaría en mí sentimientos tan fuertes, que llegaron a ser dolorosos; pero lo cuales nunca me arrepentiré de haber experimentado._

 _Haciendo una retrospectiva de mi vida, he llegado a la conclusión de que ésta ha girado en torno a ti desde que nos conocimos, permitiendo que pudiera conocerte a tal punto de saber cuándo estás triste, enojado o verdaderamente feliz. Y eso, con solo verte a los ojos, los cuales no mienten._

 _Supongo que esa sinceridad que contrasta tanto conmigo y mis secretos, hizo que me sintiera atraído por ti. No sé a qué se deba, pero creo que puede ser porque aquella sinceridad que muestras, es a lo que yo había aspirado alguna vez. Porque, lo admito, esa personalidad resulta ser demasiado atractiva para los demás; por eso siempre te veía rodeado de gente, y no pude evitar sentirme celoso en más de una ocasión, pues quería que cada una de las sonrisas que dabas, fueran solo para mí. Lo sé, puedo llegar a ser muy egoísta; así que me disculpo por querer monopolizar a alguien que le gusta compartir alegría._

 _Los días pasaron, junto con los meses, que se transformaron en años; en los que compartimos, creciendo juntos. Y aquellos recuerdos, te juro, los conservo con cariño en mi corazón, así como ese envoltorio de chocolate que me diste en nuestro primer día de clases; el cual aún conservo en las páginas de mi diario._

 _Sí, lo admito, tengo un diario donde he guardado mis memorias, junto con mis sentimientos. Perdón por no confiártelos a ti, mi mejor amigo, porque a pesar de todo, siempre lo has sido y espero que siga siendo así._

 _¿Sabes? Siempre había dudado si decirte mis sentimientos o no, por temor a tu rechazo. Pero el hecho de verte enfrentar el rechazo de Oishi, despertó en mí, el valor para estar a tu lado y que cuando llegara el momento pudiera enfrentarte._

 _Después de haber sido aceptado por ti, me sentí tranquilo. Pero me sentí feliz por primera vez, el día que me dijiste ''Te amo''. Dos simples palabras, pero con un significado poderoso, que llenaron mi corazón y disiparon de mí, todas las dudas y temores que podría haber tenido._

 _Esos días que siguieron, para mí, fueron los más felices, porque sabía que había logrado ocupar un espacio en tu corazón. Porque de verdad lo sé, porque pude verlo en tus ojos que nunca mienten; que de verdad llegaste a amarme._

 _Pero así como llegaste a amarme, sabía que aún conservas en tu corazón, ese amor sufrido hacia Oishi. Y no te culpo, porque ese amor que tienes por él, se fue cultivando lentamente, así como el mío por ti. Definitivamente son sentimientos que difícilmente serán borrados de nosotros._

 _Después del accidente de marzo, te he visto más confundido y sé que eso te perturba y hace que te veas triste, lo cual aumenta mi preocupación. Sé que Oishi se te declaró, pero por mucho que lo ames, decidiste dejarlo por respeto a nuestra relación. Por un momento me sentí feliz, pero después de verte tan confundido, y muy a mi pesar, llegué a una conclusión. Si no tomas una decisión, yo lo haré por ti._

 _No tienes que ser complaciente conmigo, no más. Sé que llegaste a amarme sinceramente y eso me basta para ser feliz, pero no te fuerces a seguir con algo que ya se rompió; porque para mí quedó todo claro cuando te vi en sincronía con Oishi, incluso más allá de la cancha de tenis. Eso fue algo que nunca logré: llegar a ocupar ese lugar, el cual le pertenece solo a él._

 _Pero aun así quiero que sepas que no me siento derrotado, pues guardaré en mi corazón los bellos recuerdos y experiencias que viví contigo, lo cual es un gran tesoro que nadie me quitará. De verdad, gracias por amarme._

 _Es abril y las flores de cerezo abundan en el aire, y se cumplen años desde nuestro primer encuentro. Y en honor a esos recuerdos, rezo; con la esperanza que nunca se pierdan._

 _Por esa razón te confío mi diario, para que conserves los mismos recuerdos que vivimos hasta hoy. Con la esperanza que seas capaz de recordar que siempre hubo un pobre diablo que te amó sinceramente y que no se arrepiente de ello, y que está dispuesto a darte libertad y la oportunidad para que continúes tu viaje, en la búsqueda de tu propia felicidad._

 _Eso sí, te pido perdón por ser un cobarde para no enfrentarte y decirte esto a la cara. Pero de verdad no quiero flaquear en esta decisión, y siento que lo haré ante las lágrimas que estarás derramando en este momento._

 _Por eso me retiro antes que sea más difícil y doloroso. Sé que toda ruptura es dolorosa, pero lo es más cuando eres tú quien toma la iniciativa de hacerlo; sobre todo cuando no quieres hacerlo. Pero fue mi decisión facilitarte las cosas._

 _Por favor, solo te pido que sigas sonriendo, y que si algún día nos volvemos a ver; vuelvas a saludarme con esa gran sonrisa que tanto me gusta._

 _Te desea la mayor felicidad.  
Quien te amó sinceramente y sin remordimientos.  
Y que agradece el que lo hayas amado.  
Feliz de haber vivido aquellos días de abril que ya no volverán._

 _Adiós y Gracias._

 _Fuji Syusuke._

…

Agradezco de corazón a aquellos que han seguido la historia. Si les ha gustado, espero aunque sea un sola palabra.

Como había dicho antes, seguiré con nuevos proyectos que tengo pensados y en proceso. Entre ellos se encuentran _Beyond_ , _Distance_ , _Cuenta Conmigo, Suposiciones, De forma que no te arrepientas_ (Para Haikyuu!) y _Corazón Sin Memoria_ (Para POT)

Espero que puedan pasarse y leer también los otros proyectos en los que trabajé antes del _Días de Abril_.

Espero que sigan siempre hacia adelante, dando lo mejor de ustedes…

Saludos.


End file.
